Death
by Death By a Note
Summary: Mello gets up enough courage to make one last promise to Matt. Warnings: Yaoi and Character Death.


**Hello all, first time posting up DN fic here, but not first time being here on FFnet. I'm an old member, but this is a new account I made up that I'm just going to dedicate all my Death Note fictions to, but really that matters on if people actually enjoy them. First off, I like to say I'm somebody that lacks a lot of confidence in my writing and really I don't do too much of showing it because I just feel it would be a bunch of complete crap in the end. Yeah, I already judge before I even show. :P But today, I'm going to stop dwelling over it and just actually post up a fic here and see how people take it. You either like it or you don't. I can take either one. However, complete bashing and flames you can just keep to yourself. I'm not new to writing, but I do want to improve, so if you have any helpful tips please share them through reviews. The only way I feel that I will boost up confidence in my writing is if I actually get feedback from others, instead of just myself (where it's always mainly negative). So yes, reviews are definitely welcome, if you like this. This story is short and I did it that way for a reason because it being my first one. I believe it's good to start off short, it requires less editing. It follows from the canon with Mello and Matt doing their plan attack together, but I did some twisting in it and you will notice it as you read along. Also lastly, to give a warning, this is Yaoi. Beware, if you do not like boyxboy intimacy do not read this. Thank you, and I'll shut up and let you guys actually read the story. Enjoy...please. :)**

~~Disclaimer: Death Note Copyrighted By Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

~~[Death]

_'Thus that which is the most awful of evils, death, is nothing to us, since when we exist there is no death, and when there is death we do not exist.' - Epicurus_

It was dark, and sirens blared across the skyline like that of a rambunctious storm. They were on the prowl for him, and only him now. The police in search for a 20 year old blond male, and his partner who was now in need of a serious hospital examination.

3 bullet holes were embedded very deeply inside the flesh of the redhead, and they were bleeding profusely at their wakes. Blue eyes suffered through this pain, trying to adjust around to the surroundings desperately, but was having a complete struggle to do so.

"Come on, Matt! You got to stay alive..." Mello urged, dragging him on inside the abandon pad, that he hope could shield them for a good moment to get themselves together.

He placed the redhead on top of a rusty old couch, trying to be as gentle as he could. He didn't want to fracture anything more worst on his body. Mello took a glance at his own self, and saw that it was stained all with Matt's blood. He was losing so much now, and he really didn't know what to do to stop it...He knew that calling the ambulance was out of the question because that then would only shuffle more suspicion on their identity.

He thought long and hard. "What the fuck can I do?" He said out loud to himself, discouragement growing all the more upon his features every minute.

"Mels..." Matt croaked out in a battered tone.

Mello immediately stop in the pacing he was doing, and ran over to the redhead, trying to shush him. "Don't strain to talk, you're already in enough pain Matt..."

"It hurts...though." He struggled either way to get out to him.

"Shh, hush. " Mello demanded, then a thought came to him. "Hold on another second for me, alright?..." And with that the blond took a quick leave out of the area.

Matt weakly turned his head over to the side, clenching his eyes shut for dear mercy as the pain kept streaking through every second. There was a bullet hole pierced in his side, in his shoulder, and lastly in his chest that was near a most vital part of his body, the heart.

Mello returned seconds later, with a good amount of towels at his arrival. He kneeled down by the redhead on the couch, who was still slightly squirming around to lessen the unbearable pain surrounding his body. It must a have not been doing much luck, Mello knew, since he could he see it in Matt eye's that he almost looked as if he just wanted to give up. "Hold on Matt..." The blond pushed again, fooling around with the towels to get them the way he wanted them. He knew these towels wouldn't be the complete antidote to stop the bleeding, but there was nothing else in this shitty place he could use. No first aid Kit, no nothing. Which Mello now wish more then ever that he and Matt would have invested in getting a first aid kit much sooner.

"I'm tired...Mels..." He said, wearily. His tone and his movements were showing it now too.

"Shut up, I said, and stop talking." Mello lashed out with a scowl, being more pissed at how he couldn't do much for him here. He pressed at the wounds, that only caused a more discomfort look to show upon Matt's face. "Look Matt, I'm sorry, but this bleeding got to stop. You're losing too much..."

"...I'm going to die, aren't I?" A ghost voice, that sounded nothing like the 'gamer-active' Matt he knew came from the redhead next.

Mello shared a moments look to him, and that was it, as he continued on with his remedy that he believed would help the redhead, but even himself knew that this was impossible. It was just too bad, the wounds were just too severe. "Matt..." Mello spoke out distantly as well to him. "I want you to know something..."

There was no response given from Matt, only just a difficult exhale, signaling that he was hearing him at the moment.

"I know I never made any promises to you...And if I did, they probably never were fulfilled. But this one, I will mean what I say to you...I swear." He grasped the rosary with his hand in significance. "I know you always said, you didn't care too much for things in life or more like you didn't care for things at all...You said, you only strive to just live a regular ordinary life, as others around you. Happy and carefree, and for none of this successor shit pull you down into it's grasp..." The grip around the rosary begin to tremble a little, as Mello continued on. He shook his head, trying to hold back tears. "But you were lying Matt. I know you cared. Maybe not in the sense as I did, but you cared about me through it all..." The tears were now seeping out of his eyelids. "You only took action when given from me. When I ordered you to, and you were fine to doing it. Hell, you did all of this for me. You took in three bullet holes for me!"

Mello now was completely crying. He sniffled in the hurt amongst his heart now...He didn't think it would have broke him this much. He belittled Matt on so much occasions and payed him no attention frequently as that of he was not even worthy to have his attention. But now, he saw that it really did shatter him to the soul. Matt meant a lot to him.

The blond drew his gloved hand forward from the pressing he was applying on the redhead, to settle near Matt's (now) pale cheek. He neared his face closer, staring pityingly into those azure eyes. He looked so worn, so tired. "Matt, what I promise to you is that, I 'will' return for you." Mello whispered out, tears continuously moving downward, making his cheek soak.

And with that being said, he drew his face closer till he and Matt's lips pressed together softly. It being done softly because the moment was truly meaningful now.

Though, with Matt already barely having life within him, it wasn't return on his part with much significance. It hurt Mello to know it too, because he knew he didn't have much time left.

The blond pulled away, in a slow manner, but keeping his face nearby to stare into those now evolving glazed eyes over his partner's face.

"I swear it Matt." He pressed. "I swear I will return for you. As I did before, and this time it will be much sooner, I promise you that..."

Now being his only reaction to do something, Matt stared sincerely at the blond. He looked as if he wanted to speak or say something, but Mello didn't want to push him into doing that, as he assured. "It's okay babe, you don't need to say anything. I already know..." He stroked his cheek lovingly, then leaned more closer to rest his head upon his still cold shoulder. His face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, whispering soothingly into Matt's ear. "Just rest..." Continuously he said these words, until Matt eventually did take that final rest.

Mello felt Matt's body get very still in his grasp, and he could see that he wasn't even breathing anymore. The blond bit into his bottom lip, trying to hold back again of not letting out a new flow of tears. He had to be strong for Matt. He lifted his head up off of his shoulder, staring at the redhead solemnly. Matt hadn't even had the strength to close his eyes when dying. They were still slightly open, and still remarkably staring with that sincere look in them.

Mello heaved in a sigh, placing his fingertips upon the eyelids to close them down himself. He then leaned in once more, placing a kiss on top of Matt's forehead. Then moved back, till he was standing up on his feet. "I mean it Mail, I'll come back for you." He stated longingly.

He then grabbed the towels he gathered, draping them over his best friend and lover's body. He gave one more lingering look before turning his full attention to the door. He took a step forward stealthily, eyes now masked over to show deathly avenge for his comrade. A promise now had been made to Matt, and with it being made, Mello would surely fulfill it.

---

**And I feel the ending is lacking. But that's it. Did you guys enjoy it a little or at all? Reviews are highly encouraged. Though something tells me, that Mello may have been a little off character in this. :/ But then again, it is my first one getting posted up, so what can you expect? Anyways, I hope none of you didn't find this too horrible. Also I should have mention before that Matt does die on here, so I'm sorry to all you Matt fans who had to witness him dying again. But the title does say it all. Okay, I'm shutting up once more. Let me know what you think...please. :P **


End file.
